The present invention relates in general to the field of inflammation of the skin. In particular the present invention relates to the use of natural compounds for the preparation of a cosmetic and/or dermatological composition for a topical use or as a food supplement, intended more particularly for the prevention and/or the treatment of inflammation of the skin and related disorders. For example an extract of wolfberry was shown to have anti-inflammatory properties.
Inflammation is the complex biological response of tissues to harmful stimuli, such as pathogens, damaged cells, or irritants. It is generally a protective attempt by the organism to remove the injurious stimuli as well as initiate the healing process for the tissue. However, insufficiently regulated inflammation can lead to several diseases irrespective of the age of the subject.
Ageing is associated with a dysregulation of the immune system, such as a noted decline in cell-mediated immune response concomitant with an increased humoral immune dysfunction (e.g. lower response to vaccine). Aging is furthermore often associated with a status of low-grade inflammation. Consequently, in particular many elderly subjects are at increased risk of infectious and non-infectious diseases that contribute to morbidity and mortality.
Wolfberry is already known for its multiple health benefits, based on is multi-nutrients (e.g. zeaxanthin, vitamins and Lycium barbarum polysaccharides) composition.
However, there remains a need in the art to have available natural compounds that have anti-inflammatory properties.
For example, nutritional intervention such as with n-3 PUFA (poly unsaturated fatty acid) diminished inflammatory cell functions, but also decreased cell-mediated immune response (e.g. lymphocyte proliferation and NK activity), which can lead to potential detrimental effects with regard to the host defence.
Hence it was the object of the present invention to provide the art with an alternative natural compound that has anti-inflammatory properties and that does not have any detrimental effects with regard to the subject's immune defence.